Board games that simulate real life situations are exciting because the players can identify with the motifs. A few board games based on the United States' Presidential Election System have been devised, but nothing really definitive and enduring as applicable in some other areas of board games has been invented.
In an attempt to simulate exactly the real life situation, many of the games of the prior art consist of too much detail and accessories. The result is methods of playing that are too cumbersome and therefore detract from the fun of playing, which should be the overriding goal of a game. The educational merit of a game can only be sustained if it gives the players a minimum of stress, makes them want to play it again and again in quick succession, and inspires them to discover more (the real educational value) beyond the synopsis presented in the game. Hence the need for an inspirational election game that could be easily comprehended and played by all ages.
The U.S. system offers exciting possibilities because of its peculiar and enduring nature. The present invention achieves simplicity, in the first instance, by having a minimum of accessories, viz: a playing board, 51 cards, two normal dice and a set of delicately contrived but simple rules blending luck and strategy Also, the accessories (51 cards) are all placed on the game board at the beginning of the game and dissipate as the game progresses, rather than accumulate and clog the game board as in most games of the prior art.
Educational information such as results of previous presidential elections are included separately as an appendage, while the flags of the states are printed on the respective cards.